


My Broken...

by JDea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean's Journal, Dean's blood - Freeform, Dean's hands, Drama, Fanart, Other, quite serious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:34:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1808857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDea/pseuds/JDea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><cite>"So, I have broken hands</cite><br/>cos have no heart?!"<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	My Broken...

  


  
  


  
  


###  "My Broken... " from _Dean_ _'_ _s_ _Journal_

  


  


  


  


  
  


  
  


_My hands hurt._

The pain is overwhelming sometimes.

  
  


They're completely, totally useless.

I'm going crazy spending the whole time just thinking what to do with them.

  
  


They say, a low oxygenation level could be the reason here.

Eh, fuck the oxygenation level. My _sammygenation level_ is alarmingly low and that's the problem.

  
  


Sammy, sammy… let me take care of you,

Please, let me be!

  
  


____________

  
  


When I started to listen to all, but my brother?!

So, I have broken hands, cos have no heart...?

  
  


I never... I didn't care about the apocalypse around; Even now when angels fall.

  
  


Because when **you** **s** **topped** **b** **elieving in me,** I knew the worst is coming.

  
  


That day… In your desperate, full of endless pain eyes I saw the real end

Of my world.

____

  
  


It's fucking hard to breathe tonight... choking from tears.

  
  


xxxxxx

  
  


My hands ain't able to survive without protecting you, but finally they are able to do something useful here 

... why the hell my blood is so red, so normal still?

... no air, no oxygen And...

I don't --------------------

  
  


©jdea

  
  



End file.
